


个人作品归档【真遥】-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	个人作品归档【真遥】-lattice

个人作品归档【真遥】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [个人作品归档【真遥】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)

不知不觉一年即将过去啦。大概整理一下我的产出。

主要放链接，偶有介绍。

以及一些废话。

总的来说文风非常多样，转变很快，十分精分。

连载的话，一共是有两个中篇，字数分别为十几万字（记不清了）与六万字左右。

短篇以HE为主，全年龄向……吧。

之前有考虑过出个本留个纪念，但出于各种原因就搁置了（说的好像我能找到画手一样2333

不过如果哪位太太有兴趣和我一起出合刊或者合作的话，大欢迎ww

**短篇：**

HE：

按我个人满意度由高到低排序

[【20161003】6 Days ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)

[【20161224】夜诗](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d695905)（新更）

[【20160719】真琴君提不起精神](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)

[【20161024】Dynamic Sunset ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb6701b)

[【20160523】烟花与你](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)

[【20160601】一句话写真遥 Part 1](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)

[【20160605】一句话写真遥 Part 2 七濑遥ver.](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)（半访谈体）

[【20160605】一句话写真遥 Part 3 橘真琴ver.](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)（半访谈体）

[【20160313】Edelweiss](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a4268de)（含怜渚。跳跃性很强，因为当时写的时候情绪激动2333早期作品不要太在意w）

BE：

[【20160320】或许我是个喜欢孤独的人](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a54ed1f)

[【20160326】你可能不会知道](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a6668fe)

**中篇：**

**【20160729-20160831】笑颜系列（已完结）**

第一人称双视角架空向。大学生与图书管理员的恋爱故事。HE。

具体设定请戳[【真遥】笑颜系列 阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)

链接：

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

**【20160414-20160727】好想告诉你（已完结）**

一个冗长又完整的故事，但每章内容衔接不大，基本可独立阅读。HE。

是我的早期作品，文笔相当稚嫩。人物形象的塑造并不甚完善，性格把握不很到位，部分章节甚至出现OOC。在这里我很严肃地道歉。

基本原作向，Free二期结束到一同上京前夕的故事。本篇为遥视角，第三人称，全年龄向。番外视角多样，有r18出没。

从4月中到7月下旬最终完结，经历了诸多坎坷。如若没有大家的支持，当时的我八成会中途放弃也说不定。

详细设定戳[【真遥】好想告诉你 阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49)

链接：

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d)[【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

\--------------------------------------------------

我正式萌上真遥是15年12月的事，距离现在刚好整整一年。

直到如今也是彻头彻尾的萌新。

因为之前三次的一些事情，真遥对我而言意义重大，也一度是我在二次的全部。

认识了可爱的小伙伴们，也因此有了许多开心的回忆。即便现在濒临出坑，也只是把对真遥的爱放在心底。他们的感情在我心中永远容不得玷污。

无论我会不会彻底出坑，无论我是否还会再产出，无论京阿尼会不会再搞事。不只是新的一年，之后的很多年，真遥依旧会在我心里占上一席之地。失意时的精神支柱，让我笑出来的动力。即便将来真的一个又一个的坑，出坑如翻书，思绪偶尔流连到他们，内心依旧会盈满幸福。

世间本就有永恒存在。至少在我心中，他们将会长久地在一起。过去是，现在是，将来还是。

我感到很荣幸的事是，没有一个坑弃了。有了脑洞，便要对脑洞负责。为更文熬到深夜已习以为常，比如现在。曾因突如其来的脑洞迷蒙中大半夜下床开电脑一晚只睡一小时，课间休息时紧赶慢赶用手机敲字。也曾因不明原因的严重卡文但要赶时间而几近崩溃（这是我濒临出坑的原因之一），比如今年八月。也遭受过责难与非议，尽管这不值一提。

这些终不及一名创作者看见最终成果时的幸福。

更何况如果我的文字能让大家感受到，原来萌上真遥是一件很幸福的事，那一切辛苦，由产出而生的一切麻烦，也便是值当的。

我本是个十分平凡的人。只是脑中一闪而过的念头，或是突然浮现于眼前的画面，努力将其来龙去脉填补完整并分享出来。如果能令素未谋面的陌生人也能感到幸福——我便会，非常的，开心。

我个人认为这十分有价值。

所以啊，不止是出于想守护他们的心情。

心绪很乱。有太多话想说可又不知道该说些什么。那就再次说一声谢谢。

感谢大家的支持与鼓励。感谢大家对我的包容。感谢大家的每一个赞每一条评论每一次推荐。

谢谢。

顺便，平安夜快乐，圣诞节快乐，新年快乐。

祝学习进步，工作顺利。

lattice

2016.12.24

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

  
2016-12-24  
评论：11  
热度：219

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ddc19fd)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d695905)  


评论(11)

热度(219)

  1. 共10人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) [曳桡](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) [曳桡](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yunmengjiangliangchen.lofter.com/) [江良宸.](https://yunmengjiangliangchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) [YiBo](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wangchenruxian777.lofter.com/) [山川悠远路漫漫](https://wangchenruxian777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://nange621.lofter.com/) [冷篍](https://nange621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zydwj.lofter.com/) [两思一斗](https://zydwj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xi948.lofter.com/) [夕～](https://xi948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://zhuoan674.lofter.com/) [少年与风](https://zhuoan674.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lujin405.lofter.com/) [鹿槿](https://lujin405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) [SliverAsh](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gtydv.lofter.com/) [王一](https://gtydv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://sennan962.lofter.com/) [森南](https://sennan962.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aurora402.lofter.com/) [Aurora](https://aurora402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://as87667760.lofter.com/) [[A.S]](https://as87667760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://775695858.lofter.com/) [果咩。](https://775695858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://daomuzhongde2333.lofter.com/) [盗墓中的2333](https://daomuzhongde2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sunkongxia.lofter.com/) [孙空霞](https://sunkongxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://957205714.lofter.com/) [阿晨](https://957205714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://cherrydong687.lofter.com/) [楊九一](https://cherrydong687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://nankeke401.lofter.com/) [日落之前私奔](https://nankeke401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1781737173.lofter.com/) [☁](https://1781737173.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://abai4284.lofter.com/) [阿白](https://abai4284.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://guodufeipang792.lofter.com/) [过度肥胖](https://guodufeipang792.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://shijieshangzuihaodetieguan.lofter.com/) [世界上最好的铁罐](https://shijieshangzuihaodetieguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://zhidi998.lofter.com/) [赤月の瞳](https://zhidi998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://09231203.lofter.com/) [unicorn](https://09231203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaotangyuandexieyuan.lofter.com/) [纯粹的你](https://xiaotangyuandexieyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://sandman916.lofter.com/) [Sandman](https://sandman916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://aptx486-9.lofter.com/) [边先森](https://aptx486-9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiyou0309.lofter.com/) [陈山](https://xiyou0309.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yingzhewuxianzhanzhewangji379.lofter.com/) [热小白](https://yingzhewuxianzhanzhewangji379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mushengzhi086.lofter.com/) [日常犯困啊](https://mushengzhi086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lawecho.lofter.com/) [SEMON](https://lawecho.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://lawecho.lofter.com/) [SEMON](https://lawecho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://beijiujun.lofter.com/) [夏北堂](https://beijiujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://woyuanshenghuozaihuiyiliwufaziba.lofter.com/) [七月盛夏](https://woyuanshenghuozaihuiyiliwufaziba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://molingjishuiqin.lofter.com/) [酬权廿韵](https://molingjishuiqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jiyifengqingshu.lofter.com/) [寄一封情书.](https://jiyifengqingshu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://jiyifengqingshu.lofter.com/) [寄一封情书.](https://jiyifengqingshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://moli3311.lofter.com/) [铃藤四郎](https://moli3311.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wutong430.lofter.com/) [梧桐](https://wutong430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://no-road.lofter.com/) [我金蛟剪不仅青铜涂装还做旧](https://no-road.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) [怀梓灬](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
